


Come to me

by fireintherain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireintherain/pseuds/fireintherain
Summary: Chanyeol plans a surprise. Junmyeon is late.





	Come to me

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in writing married Suyeol. Hope you guys enjoy! Any feedback is appreciated :)

Chanyeol and Junmyeon are married for half- a- year now but time just flew by with Junmyeon. Chanyeol wants to plan something very special for his husband for their 6-month anniversary. It’s 3PM and Junmyeon should still be at work now so Chanyeol leaves his work early to do something amazing, he isn’t even sure what he is going to do but imagining Junmyeon’s smile, that special smile where his cheeks turn red and eyes into happy little crescents and filled with nothing but pure love for Chanyeol, drives him to do something, anything that makes Junmyeon happy tonight.

He goes to their home and rummages through the CD rack until he finds all the CDs with his favorite moments of them. The one video they took during the Ball Drop at Times Square, NYC where Junmyeon tiptoed and tried to kiss him, holding the camera with one hand and the other arm around the back of Chanyeol’s head but the kiss was so sloppy and awkward that it ends up on Chanyeol’s nose and they were both laughing all that night; another one during last summer at the beach where Junmyeon was looking like a Greek God with his toned muscles, hair wet and skin tanned by the sun, playing with the water that is glowing under the sunlight and waving towards Chanyeol asking him to join him in the water – oh how happy his smile was!

And that one video that was taken by the people around them when Junmyeon proposed to Chanyeol on the top of a mountain when they went hiking. “Chanyeol, this may sound dramatic, but I mean all of this. To me, you are my definition of happiness, you are my home and to be honest, I don’t even remember any of my life before you. And I know how much you love me, I can feel it in the way you hold my hand, in the way your eyes are welling up with tears now, in the way you are looking at me now like I’m your whole universe. I want this always, every day, forever. Wi-will you marry me?” 

Chanyeol was choking up with all kinds of emotions that saying a simple ‘Yes’ took him ten seconds. People around them were cheering and screaming congratulations but everything just faded into white noise as they were kissing. Junmyeon is always so warm, the feel of his lips is something Chanyeol can never get enough of & the way he puts his arms around Chanyeol’s waist holding him tighter. Chanyeol smiles remembering all the euphoria that led up to their marriage.

He quickly takes out his guitar and positions his iPad on the table, focuses the camera towards him and starts recording. Singing & playing the guitar have been his hobbies ever since he was a kid and that is one of the things that made Junmyeon fall for him. Junmyeon loves music although he can’t sing himself. But Junmyeon is so good at words which Chanyeol sucks at. Junmyeon’s so good at expressing his love for Chanyeol that sometimes Chanyeol doesn’t have anything to say in return except hug or kiss him.

“Happy 6 months, husband! You know I’m bad at words, umm so here’s something for you..”

He then starts playing one of their favorites, Come to me by The Goo Goo Dolls. 

He finishes the song, stops recording and gasps realizing that it is already 4:30PM and Junmyeon will be home in about an hour. So, he orders a special meal to be delivered after two hours with a special anniversary message along with it, from Junmyeon’s favorite Italian place. He then rushes into the bedroom and powers up his computer to make a video mix with all their precious moments & the video he just recorded.

He puts it together in the next half an hour and then rushes to the bathroom to washup. He then takes out the scented candles he bought on the way home and lights them up near the entrance to their room and a few on the dining table. It’s almost 5:30 now and Junmyeon may come any time, so he sits on the couch, switches on the TV and watches whatever is on there, impatient for Junmyeon to come. It’s almost 6 and there’s no sign of his husband. He takes out his mobile and calls him, but it goes to voicemail. He tries texting him only to have no response back. His patience is now wearing thin and the candles are slowly melting and almost losing their scent.

The door bell rings and he excitedly gets up but realizes that Junmyeon has another set of keys, so it must be the delivery guy. He signs, thanks the guy who congratulates him on the anniversary and takes the food. He opens the bag and smiles at the cute anniversary message sent by the restaurant. He is starving but can’t imagine eating alone on their special day. Fuck you Junmyeon!! He decides to wait a little longer before thinking of divorce. He reluctantly proceeds back to the couch and watches an opera, his eyelids getting heavier after a long and tiring day.

Junmyeon is stuck at the conference at work which is supposed to be done an hour ago but somehow dragged on due to the recent issues his company has been facing with the shareholders. It’s almost 7:30 at night when it’s finally done and he looks at the date and realizes that it’s been six months since their marriage.  
“SHIT! I didn’t even...” He says to himself and rushes out of the office as fast as he could. It is already close to 8 when he reaches home, and he is thinking hard on how to apologize, how to wish Chanyeol and how to make him happy if that isn’t too much to wish for. He opens the door to their apartment with very little noise and the scent from the candles hits him. He instantly realizes that Chanyeol might have planned something and guilt hits him hard. He leaves his shoes in the shoe rack and notices Chanyeol asleep on the couch with the TV still playing an opera he perhaps was watching, scented candles almost dying, some food unopened on the dining table, and flowers arranged the way to their bedroom. Chanyeol is sleeping curled up on the couch, like a baby. He is in his sweatpants and a t-shirt. Junmyeon almost tears up feeling extremely sorry for his husband who planned everything for him and also feeling extremely grateful to have Chanyeol in his life.

He kneels beside the couch, face inches away from Chanyeol’s and lightly traces his forehead with his thumb admiring how beautiful he looks even when asleep. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby. Please please forgive me, will you? I- I was stuck at the office and didn’t realize..” he whispers, his fingers slowly ruffling Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol opens his eyes now and sits up with start.

“Oh you came..sorry I was watching TV and I was tired so..” Chanyeol says rubbing his eyes with his palms and setting his hair with his fingers carding through them.

“Chanyeol, I-I’m so sorry, I only saw your calls and texts while driving back home. My phone was in silent since I had to be there at the conference and it went on and on. Please forgive me ??” He looks down, his hands knotted in his lap. He sits on the couch beside Chanyeol. “and..happy 6 months babe, I love you so much you have no idea”, he says now facing Chanyeol, his voice choked up.

That does it and Chanyeol forgets all the disappointment and everything he wanted to say to Junmyeon when he shows up late. He spreads his arms wide saying “Come here”

Junmyeon melts into the warmth of Chanyeol’s long arms and snuggles closer, burying his face in his chest. Chanyeol hugs him tighter whispering “Happy 6 months, my world. I love you more...” into Junmyeon’s hair. He rests his cheek on Junmyeon’s head. They stay like that, dissolving into each other’s warmth for God knows how long and then Junmyeon opens his mouth over Chanyeol’s collarbone and presses a wet kiss on it. He goes his way up Chanyeol’s throat kissing and nipping all the sensitive spots and he could taste Chanyeol’s soap and could feel that lovingly familiar Chanyeol smell. He licks just under Chanyeol’s jawline, sucking and biting the skin there and licking again, teasing it. Chanyeol audibly gasps and leans down for a kiss. He is eager, impatient and sucks at Junmyeon’s bottom lip. Junmyeon pulls away first when he can’t breathe anymore. He rests his forehead against Chanyeol’s and whispers “So you are not gonna show me the surprise?”

“Why don’t you go washup and I’ll set that up for us?” he says, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek.

“I’ll be quick” replies Junmyeon planting a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead and rushing towards the bathroom.

Chanyeol quickly rearranges a few candles that are still surviving and connects his iPad to the TV. He heats up the food in microwave and places two bowls of it with two glasses of red wine on the side table beside the couch. Junmyeon is now washed up & is wearing white t-shirt and sweatpants. There are water drops still dripping down his neck and Chanyeol has an irresistible urge to lick those off but then he realizes that he is already starving and any more delay & he would die of hunger. He settles down on the couch and taps the space beside him signaling Junmyeon to come join him. 

They both hold their wine glasses and Junmyeon says “To us.” Chanyeol repeats.

“Alright! Here we go.” Chanyeol hits the play button on the remote control and they start eating the pasta. Junmyeon is now very attentive, his brows furrowed, and he leans a little forward on the couch, eyes fixed on the TV. He laughs when the first clip of the video shows Chanyeol saying that he sucks at words, followed by a clip of them laughing at the awkward ‘nose kiss’ they had during the New Year. And then the background music starts playing, it is Chanyeol singing ‘Come to me.’ 

..Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again…

Chanyeol notices Junmyeon’s eyes soften, his shoulders relaxing as he mouths along the lyrics of the song. The video goes on showing all their favorite moments and when it reaches the clip where Junmyeon proposes to Chanyeol, he moves closer to Chanyeol on the couch, rests his head on his shoulder linking their hands together.

..I'll love you more so don't be scared  
And when we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again…

The video goes blank after that and about three seconds later, Chanyeol appears. Chanyeol goes stiff on the couch, his heartbeat going faster with each passing second. The video goes on:  
"Junmyeon, hey, um so I decided to say something since today is special for us. I thought a lot about what to do to make you the happiest person in the world, but I guess you already are since you have me. "

Junmyeon smiles and rolls his eyes.

"But seriously, I was a lost soul. I existed but wasn’t really living until I met you. You have no idea how many times I thank God for letting me meet you on that fateful day in the café. I don’t know what made Him decide that I deserve you, because you amaze me every second Junmyeon. The way you love me unconditionally, making me feel like I’m precious and need to be treasured, I- I just "

Tears start welling up in his eyes both for him in the TV and for him on the couch. Junmyeon is struggling hard to hold back his tears with his arms now wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist holding him closer.

"I don’t know how to express this in words, but I love you seems too little an expression for what I feel and what I have in my heart for you. Thank you for choosing me, thanks for coming to my life, thanks for making it a celebration, thank you for being you, thank you for existing and thanks for being a wonderful husband. I love you, my world! And forever seems to be too little of a time with you but let’s go with it. To our Forever!"

Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol, cupping his face “Park Chanyeol, do you know you just made your husband cry on our special day?”

“Well, that was the plan.” He grins, rubbing his thumb softly over Junmyeon’s cheek.

“I loved it. So much. So, you DO know how to word your emotions huh?”, Junmyeon says kissing Chanyeol’s nose.

“Happens once in a blue moon. Took me half an hour to say those few sentences though!” 

Junmyeon laughs at that, pressing a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead. “Thank you so much really. For planning all this.” He gestures towards the candles and the food. “It makes me incredibly happy when you call me ‘my world’ and you mean it. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t do anything for you today, not even coming home on ti…"

Chanyeol seals those words with a kiss. His hands tangle in Junmyeon’s hair angling him for the kiss. Junmyeon melts at the feel of Chanyeol’s lips on his which feels like the first time every time. Chanyeol holds Junmyeon with one arm around his waist, other at Junmyeon’s calf and lifts him off the couch. Junmyeon wraps his legs around Chanyeol and they kiss their way into the bedroom.

Junmyeon wakes up next morning, his head on Chanyeol’s chest and his body still sore from last night. He looks up to see Chanyeol still asleep and decides to sleep in a little longer and snuggles closer to Chanyeol again. Chanyeol smiles when he was sure Junmyeon didn’t notice.


End file.
